


A Good Thing Has Come

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 21 - Friends to loversIt's been three years since Magnus and Alec became roommates and Magnus is happy to say that Alec has become his best friend. He is also shocked to find out that his feelings for Alec go beyond the friendship they share. He will not, however, do anything about his feelings because he doubts Alec feels the same.





	A Good Thing Has Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Thing Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030689) by [shumsstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar). 

> This fic is a continuation of my roommates fic. I always knew I'd do this, so I hope you all enjoy it.

It's been three years since Magnus and Alec had become roommates and Magnus can happily say that Alec has become his best friend.

Alec is, Magnus thinks, the one person Magnus can go to and trust with absolutely anything and everything. Magnus hasn't had many, if any, friendship like this before. Even with his friends at home, he would go to some of them with some stuff and others with other stuff, but he's never had someone he can go to with everything. Alec is that person for Magnus. His person, he thinks with a smile.

Magnus stops what he was doing when he thought that. He had just called Alec his person, and he was smiling while he said it.

If he's honest with himself, he's been thinking things along these lines for quite a while. He's really just been thinking about Alec a whole lot, and not just as his friend

Magnus was shocked, a year and a half ago, when he realised he had feelings for Alec that went beyond just friendship.

While he knows how he feels about Alec, and as much as he wants to act on those feelings because he doubts Alec feels the same.

-

"Hey Magnus, I've just heard of a new coffee shop nearby that I thought we could.." Alec trails off when he looks up and sees Magnus, lost in thought, a slight frown on his face.

Alec has been struggling too keep his feelings for Magnus, that he realised he had a little over a year and half ago, at bay, and he's found, recently, that he doesn't want to do so any more.

Alec wants to tell Magnus how he feels. He just doesn't know how to approach the subject without risking his friendship with Magnus. All Alec knows is that he doesn't want to lost Magnus. This is why Alec brought up the coffee shop.

"Magnus?" Alec asks, softly, sitting on the edge of Magnus' bed.

-

Magnus shakes his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts when Alec sits on his bed. His smile brightens when his eyes land on Alec.

"Alec! Hey." Magnus says, his happiness changes to concern when he sees the worry in Alec's eyes.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Magnus asks, putting a hand on Alec's knee. He knows it may be a bit of a risk, but he can't help it.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" Alec asks, covering Magnus' hand with his own.

"Magnus, speak to me, what's on your mind?" Alec continues, concern evident in his voice.

Magnus smiles softly. His Alexander is so sweet. Magnus really doesn't know what he did to deserve Alec as his best friend.

"Im fine, Alexander. I promise. I was just thinking. Don't worry about that, though. We're you saying something when you came in?" Magnus says.

-

Alec considers pushing the subject for a second, but thinks better of it. He decides to answer Magnus instead.

"I was just talking about the new coffee shop nearby. Do you want to check it out?" Alec asks, hoping Magnus would say yes. The smile that lights Magnus' face up makes Alec melt a little inside.

"I'd love to, Alexander!" Magnus says, standing up and pulling Alec to his feet.

The two of them head towards the coffee shop, ready to enjoy an afternoon with each other.

-

Magnus and Alec have been at the coffee shop for a long time, talking about anything and everything, laughing and having a great time. Magnus loves moments like these with Alec.

Suddenly, Alec grows silent, which Magnus immediately picks up on.

"Alexander? What's going on? Please talk to me." Magnus says softly, leaning closer to Alec from across to table.

"I... I need to tell you something, Magnus. It's nothing bad, I promise." Alec says, knowing Magnus was about to start worrying.

"What is it?" Magnus asks, curiosity rising up in him. Magnus sees Alec take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Before I tell you I have to say, I've beem putting this off for the past year and a half. Magnus, you're my best friend and I never want to do anything to lose you, but lately I've wanted nothing more than to tell you that I'm in love with you." Alec says, all in the same breath.

Magnus cannot believe what he's hearing. His best friend, the young man he's in love with, is in love with him. He is overjoyed and surprised. Alec must take Magnus' silence as a bad thing because suddenly Alec's face changes to one of fear.

"Magnus, I'm sorry. Please, forget I said anything and--" Alec is cut off when Magnus places a finger to his lips.

"My dear Alexander, you're overthinking again. I'm sorry if you thought I was upset. I promise you, I'm not! Quite the opposite, actually." Magnus says, a smile growing on his face that he wouldn't be able to stop, even if he wanted to. Magnus sees Alec relax, and he removes his finger from Alec's lips, placing his hand on Alec's and entwining their fingers together.

"Alexander, I'm in love with you, too. I've been to afraid to tell you because I didn't think you felt the same way." Magnus says, laughing at the end. Alec laughs with Magnus.

"We really are idiots, aren't we?" Alec says, bringing his free hand over to cover Magnus and his hands.

"The biggest idiots, but we're here now. And I cannot wait to see what's in store for us, my love."Magnus says, smiling at Alec, with love. He sees so much love shining back at him through Alec's eyes that he feels as if he might combust.

-

_My love_. Alec loves the sound of that, even more so when it comes from Magnus mouth. Magnus is right. It took them a while, but they're here, they're together, and Alec cannot be happier. He cannot wait to see what is in store for them.

Alec spends the rest of the afternoon talking to his boyfriend. _His boyfriend _. He loves the sound of that. They talk about everything they want to do together, as a couple, and Alec can proudly say, he's never been more excited for something in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
